Survivor Atlantis: The Lost Empire
Survivor Atlantis: The Lost Empite is the sixth season of the RSF Franchise, and is based off of the American CBS competitive reality television series Survivor. The season followed I Love Money. This season saw the tribes divided into 2 tribes, Fans (players who had never participated in a previous RSF Season) against Favorites (players who had participated in at least 1 previous RSF Season). Players who were deemed fans were chosen by production to participate based on applications while all favorites who applied were placed in a poll which lasted several days with the players with the most votes when the poll closed being selected to participate as Tengaged's favorites. The respective tribes' names were Faial (Fans) and Terceira (Favorites). In the fifth episode, the remaining sixteen castaways underwent a tribe swap. In addition to the Fans vs Favorites twist, there was a hidden twist known as The Temple based on the Island of the Dead concept taken from the Israeli version of Survivor known as Hisardut. This twist would later be adapted by the American version and dubbed Redemption Island. Both the Israeli Survivor and Survivor Atlantis pre-dated the initial airing of Survivor Redemption Island. When a player was voted out they were not out of the game but went to the Temple to participate against the current resident in a duel, with the winner of the duel remaining at the Temple while the loser was out for good. The winner of the Final Duel would re-enter the game when only 3 players remained, thus being a part of the Final Four and leading to one more round before the Finals. One player did not start the game on a tribe but began it at The Temple. There was a Final Three facing a jury of nine, which included players that were voted out before the merge. In addition to the 9 jury members, during the merge there was a Survivor Auction in which a mystery box was won by a contestant which contained a jury vote in their favor should they make the Final Tribal Council. This scenario came to fruition thus leading to 10 total jury votes. At Final Tribal Council, there was a tie for the winner with two players each receiving 4 votes to win. The tiebreak in this season was a short poll which was open to the public for a short amount of time with the player with the most votes earning the title of Champion. In the end, BOBROCKS333 defeated BBlover96 and Insanity17 by a vote of 4-4-1 to become the Sole Survivor. BOBROCKS333 defeated BBlover96 in the tiebreaker poll to earn the title of Sole Survivor. Cast |} Castaways :The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' :An asterisk next to a number denotes that an Idol was played on that Castaway during at least 1 Tribal Council and any votes cast against them were nullified. Episode Summaries Voting History